Hurricane In Her Eyes
by Sailor Silver Dream
Summary: ~v^*! Piccolo? MARRIED!?! Only in MY universe! What's with this weird, psycho girl Keisei? What's P.'s Dad got up his long, black sleeves? Wells, just keep reading the new posts and find out EVERYTHING!!! Ta-ta for now, TTFN!!! *NEWS!* ALL-NEW chapters! R
1. Falling through...Nothing.

Disclaimer: Yes, I's own ALL origional characters (including Keisei! ^B^!)...wait, this is a DISclaimer...hhhmmms...Ohs, yeahs! I's DON'T own Sailor Moon!  
  
Notes: BTW, this is after Sailor Moon Supers, AND Haruka is a GUY in this one, just like Queen Naoko wanted her(HIM) tos be!!!  
  
Nows, on with the Story! *Achem*...  
  
  
  
Hurricane In Her Eyes  
  
Hotaru, aka the powerful yet weak Sailor Saturn(Eternal Sailor Saturn now) walked down the sidewalk that led to Haruka and Michiru's place, her surrogate parents. Pluto, (alias: Setsunna) also lived with them most of the time, when she wasn't guarding the Time Gates, that is.  
  
Though she was eager to see Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa -as she called them- she was especially anxious to talk with Setsunna-mama.  
  
She walked up the steps, opened the door, took off her shoes, said her usual greetings and small-talk, then asked where Setsunna-mama was.  
  
"Didn't you hear? It's so exciting! Setsunna got TWO promotions in ONE WEEK!!!" Bragged Michiru excitedly.  
  
That wasn't exactly the information Hotaru-chan was looking for, but still, "Great!"  
  
"She went over to the Time-Gates after her shift to check and see if everything was okay; she should be here shortly." Explained Haruka, giving Hotaru the info. she wanted. Haruka-papa was never one to "beat around the bush", unless it was a secret. He's great at keeping secrets. Well, allmost. Sometimes he gets carried away. (ALA: The time he kissed Sailor Moon!!!) -_%!  
  
"Thanks." Replied Hotaru, then she set her stuff down by the door and went to her room.  
  
"Sometimes I'm scared of her..." admitted Michiru.  
  
"Yeah, but she's a good kid." Replied Haruka, smiling. Michiru smiled back.  
  
  
AT THE MOORIDGE HOME  
  
Keisei Marie Mooridge sat at her desk staring glumly at her homework. It wasn't HER fault there was a typo in her History lesson! They misspelled "extreme" as "external"!!! HOW the HECK they could manage that, she'd NEVER figure out. She just knew that some stupid jerks at the publishing headquarters didn't spell-check and grammer-check their books. Specifically the five in her school which included typos galore! With many more to spell! Why they didn't ask for replacements, she didn't know. The school was practically rich! Okays, so her mind was wandering...back to reality, here, girl!  
  
Keisei shook her head and turned her attention back to her history book. The American Civil War... But she just couldn't concentrate. It was so beautiful outside, yet the air was ice!  
  
She hated the cold, and she hated extreme heat. She was sensative to both, and hated days like these.  
  
She sighed, wishing that that one person she seemed to remember only in her dreams were there now...  
  
Not that it would really help with her homework or anything, but still...  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Keisei and Hotaru walked to the Mansion place after school. It wasnt exactly the most beautiful day -the sky was mostly gray with little spots of rare sunshine, and a chilly wind that kept wanting to blow Hotaru's flower-lime-green skirt up! Hotaru had decided to change at school, so she'd get to "model" her new dress! Which, of course, was working out quite nicely, despite the fact that her coat covered some of it up. She'd allready gotten several compliments on their way, especially when they went into the Arcade and she got to take her coat off!  
  
Keisei, though, was comfortable in her school uniform -especially since she'd put on some comfortable shorts under it so it wouldn't be embarrassing if her skirt flew up or something. Also, she hated skirts. They were SO uncomfortable!!!  
  
Anyways, they were attempting to discuss whether Einstien's Theory of Relativity was fact or fiction, attempting to prove or disprove it. They were really having a good time, too! They had managed to come up with the most HILARIOUS ideas!  
  
Suddenly, a fast, dark, ground-twister came up, surrounding them. Hotaru slipped, "AAAHHH!" Keisei grabbed for her, and tried to hold on with her steel-like grip -but it was no use, and the small grip that she had on her friend was quickly ripped away by the savage winds. Even Hotaru attempting to transform wasn't enough to keep them both from getting sucked down into the dark eye of the twister. Soon, both of them were free-falling into what seemed like never-ending nothing. (Hee hees, sounds like the Never-Ending Story, aye??? Hees!!! ^w^!)  
  
  
  
Cliff-hangers...don'tcha' LOVE 'em??? Hees!  
  
TTFN, Ta-Ta for now!  
Don't miss more characters on mah next posts, like Chibi-Usa and Heilios' daughter!?! Naw...But then agains, yous never know with a psycho writer like mes!!! Kee kee kees...!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
.\v/. !!! 


	2. Dance With Death? Tango With Time?...

  
Disclaimer: Same as before, 'cept I's DON'T own DBZ, either! Dankus!!!  
  
Notes: The DBZ time is after Goku kicked Freiza's puny, white butt, and after the Nameks got wished home. (Yes, Freiza IS a favorite of mine! Ho could yous tell??? ^v^!)   
  
Keisei's American name is Karen, which WILL be explained later on in the story!   
Also, Piccolo de-fused with Nail (mwah ha ha ha ha...!!!) because I hate Nail and Will do something Eternally Evil to him later on in the story! POLITE, CIVIL criticism of my story WILL be accepted, but any inconsistent, unintelligible, doltish Flaming WILL be deleted!!! Dankus!  
  
' means thinking.  
^ means telepathic conversations.  
() mean author intrusions; explanations.  
* means actions.  
~ means talking in a microphone or over a speaker! Dankus!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Dance With death? Or Would You Rather Tango With Time? Ors How About...  
  
Falling, falling, falling...not exactly the greatest feeling in the world, considering the Law of Gravity and all.  
  
But anyways, that's what the Dyslexic Duo(*Giggles* Just Kidding!!!) was feeling. More specifically, Sailor Saturn felt like she was going to throw up, and Keisei felt like she was going to die of pain from the tickling sensation in her toes! (She's hyper-sensative, also will be explained later on! Dankus!)  
  
After a few minutes of free-falling through nothingness, they were met with a sudden burst of light and color, though they were still falling. Not for long, though, as THIS author would have it!  
  
Gohan looked up, just in time to see a girl yelling, falling, and sufficiently freaked -what's more, she was right above him, and falling FAST! Instinctively, he flew up and caught her not-so-gently, and set the poor girl on the ground.  
  
Tien also had a "girl problem", (*Giggles* JK! *Grins widely*) but this time it WASN'T Lunch! ^c^*! More specifically, it was a strangely-dressed girl in a mini-skirt and bows holding a leathal-looking staff, falling, screaming, and REALLY scared! Automatically, he flew up and caught her gently, then set the other poor girl on the ground.  
  
Gohan, Tien, and Chout-zu had been training, whilst Piccolo watched amusedly from his "perch" beside a tree. Yamcha had promised he'd be coming later, obviously on another date -boy, was Bulma gonna' be mad! ^U^!   
  
This sudden occurrance definantly added some flavor to the everyday happenings of their lives so far, but the reason left the three of them dumbfounded. Specifically the little "birdy" by the tree.  
  
Shakily, cautiously, Keisei opened her eyes and looked around. She had stopped yelling strange, unintelligible words when she felt the grass underneath her, but now she wanted to continue. Continue she did, "HOLY TAMOLY IN CHEEZE-FILLED LOZANGES UNDER THE ALLMIGHTY CHEEZY FROG OF BOGS!!!"  
  
Gohan blinked stupidly. What the HECK did THAT mean?!? Politely, he waited for her to continue.  
  
Keisei realized that the poor thing hadn't understood that, and that was good -it wasn't meant to be understood. But she also realized that these people could be the ones that brought her here. But why? She could understand Sailor Saturn, but her? Perhaps she got in the way. But why would they save THEM if they purposed harm? All these questions were making her head hurt -she just plain needed to find Saturn and make sure she was all right, THEN she could ask questions. Yeah, good plan! 'Great, JUST GREAT!!!' She thought to herself as she tried to get up, the other half of her mind whirling with theories, accusations, and answers, while the other side forced her to run over to Saturn and make sure she was okay.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Keisei, concerned. Her friend wasn't goin' to die -not while SHE existed!  
  
"Y-Yeah...w-where are we? Where're Michi-mama and Haruk-papa???" Asked Hotaru.  
  
Keisei nodded, "they're obviously fine, it's us we should be worried about...you don't know where we are? Do you know any of these peoples?"  
  
Saturn shook her head, "no."  
  
Nodding, Keisei stood up, giving a hand to help the Saturnanian Princess up. Saturn obliged, and went about brushing herself off and checking them both for any damage. Fine, as far as she could see -and Keisei didn't complain about anything, so she knew they were both fine...but WHERE WERE they???  
  
Tien, seeing both of them were fine, albiet thoroughly confused, spoke up, "Are you guys okay? You took quite a fall there."  
  
"Yeah!" Chirped Chout-zu.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Responded Keisei, trying to grin appreciatively, though the situation caused her roughly-developed sense of manners to elude her.  
  
"Hai, arugatoo." Came Saturn's reply, as she bowed respectively, cuing Keisei to do the same, allthough it was clear they WEREN'T in Japan anymore.  
  
Tien, Chout-zu, and Gohan bowed back, "No problem!"  
  
Piccolo just stared dumbfoundedly from the tree, not really believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Okays, NOW back to business -where are we?" Asked Keisei, skipping right to the point.  
  
"Earth?" Came the unanimous reply from Tien, Chout-zu, and Gohan. Sweatdropps appeared on everybodys' heads.  
  
Allthough the info. might have seemed stupid to anybody else, Keisei and Saturn accepted it eargerly, "Thanks! Now, WHERE on Earth are we?" ANYBODY from their world would notice the lack of pollutants in the air! ^v^*!  
  
"Uuummm...nowhere, at the moment...you see, we were out here training when you guys..."dropped in" on us." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Oh," replied Keisei. She decided to leave the personal questions for later -right now, she had a Princess AND a friend to protect, however weak a protection she might be. She had figured out the Senshi's identities, and promised not to tell a soul if she could take pictures of them when they were fighting. Since she had proved a useful decoy beforehand, not to mention a good photographer, they agreed.   
  
She now put her pictures up online for all to see, and was widely known all around the world as "The Chibi-Phantom no Photo"! Good thing she wore her Phantom of the Opera mask when she took pictures!  
  
"Please, sirs, would you by any chance know how we could get back to Tokyo, Japan?" Asked Saturn.  
  
"Tokyh-"  
  
"-Japahana???" Asked Tien and Gohan, all sufficiently lost by now.  
  
Keisei and Saturn's sweatdropps increased in size dramatically. Piccolo, finally swallowing the huge lump in his throat, got up the nerve to speak, "Tokyo, Japan does not exist here. You have faultily stumbled into a universe of an alternate course."  
  
"WHAT!?! WE'RE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!?! AAAHHH!!!" Shouted Keisei, letting loose her panic so it wouldn't confuse her thinking later on.  
  
"Oh, no! What happened??? Please, sirs, did you see anything unusual?" Replied Saturn, her mind racing.  
  
After Keisei had let loose her moment of panic upon this new world, she calmly added, "No sinister laughing, bloody-red eyes, hugh, black, shiny, claw-like hands???" Everyone stared at her strangely except for Saturn, who just giggled, as Keisei made mocking renditions with her hands.  
  
Quickly composing herself, "Don't mind her, she doesnt' bite..." began Saturn.  
  
"Hard." Finished Keisei, grinning hugely. After viewing the looks on the strange peoples' faces, she burst out laughing, remarking how funny it was and how she loved doing that -you know, the usual.  
  
Saturn tried really hard to contain it, she really did, but Keisei's laughter was so contagious, that soon all of them (with the exception of Piccolo) were laughing also.  
  
After the laughter had died down mostly, Gohan got an idea, "Hey! Why don't you guys come an' stay with us until you can figure out how to get back home? It's just me an' my mom, my dad's er-out of town, and we got PLENTY of room! An' we have a friend, Bulma, who's real smart -her dad owns the Capsule Corp company- and she can help you guys out! Whaddaya say?"  
  
Both girls blinked. Keisei, of course, who was naturally modest, protested, "Well, we wouldn't want to be any trouble! We could just..."   
  
But Gohan interrupted, "No prob.! An' I KNOW my mom won't mind! 'Common, we'll take you!"  
  
"How?" Asked Saturn, realizing she hadn't spotted ANY sort of vehicle anywhere.  
  
"Simple. Fly!" Replied Gohan, like it was the most normal thing in the world. The rest of the Z-Senshi sweatdropped. Well, there went their cover -like they had any, anyways, with a green guy, a triclops, and a floating, talking, china-doll!  
  
"You can fly?" Asked Saturn, amazed.  
  
"SUGOI!!!" Exclaimed Keisei and Saturn excitedly. Gohan grinned, while the others breathed a sight of relief.  
  
"Let's go!" Said Gohan, picking up Saturn, while Tien picked up Keisei.  
  
"Is that thing real?" Asked Keisei on the way.  
  
"Chout-zu or my eye?" Was Tien's completely serious response.  
  
Keisei couldn't stop laughing the entire time.  
  
Okays, whad'ja think??? PLEASE R+R, (aka Read and Review!)peoples!!! Dankus!!!  
  
,\~/,|*^ The dancing, Magic Tribesman says "Woowodawaaka!" AKA, "Come again, thank-you, and eat head of Boa-snake, it's good for you!"  
  
  
  
!^_^! !!! 


	3. GOHAN, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU......

  
Disclaimer: Same as before, Pieces, Man!...er, I's mean...Peace, Man! Yeahs...Hee hee hees...  
  
Note: Eternalmoonprincess, I do respect your opinion, however, I have my info. on a very reliable source.  
Also, I would like to thank you for giving me your honest opinion, and know that I have taken note of it. Thank-you again for your honesty, let's let by-gones be by-gones, shalst we??? Dankus!!!  
  
  
Chapter 3: Chi-chi: "GOHAN, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU...Who's Your Girlfriend!?!"  
  
The Z-Senshi + Friends (^v^*!) arrived at the Son Residence just in time for dinner! (Figures, what with GOHAN leading the crew an' all! ^#^!!!)  
  
A few seconds later, just as they were setting the girls down, the door flew open, revealing a VERY furious Chi-chi!  
  
"JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?! HERE I'VE BEEN SLAVING AWAY, THINKING YOU WERE HARD AT WORK ON YOUR STUDIES, TO FIND YOU FLEW OFF WITH YOUR FATHER'S 'FRIENDS' AGAIN!!! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!! JUST WHO-..." ranted Chi-chi, until she got a good look at the "other" newcomers, "...-are those lovely young ladies???"  
  
Keisei giggled at the fact that this cool lady, who was obviously the little guy's mom, had called HER a lady!  
  
Hotaru tried hard to suppress a giggle after getting a good look at the expression on this charismic mother's face and her sudden change of demeanor.  
  
"Uuum, yeah, mom, could I talk to you for a minute?" Sweatdropped Gohan, taking his mother gently by the hand inside the dome-shaped house and closing the door. Once they were gone, Hotaru and Keisei giggle to each other.  
  
  
BACK AT THE TRAINING SITE...  
  
Piccolo was currently mumbling seemingly incoherent things under his breath, pacing, and making odd, flailing guestures, trying to figure out the situation. Or, at least, HIS situation!  
  
(Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh! BOOYAH!!! *Giggles* Continuing...)  
  
'Okay, this CANNOT be HAPPENING!!!' He thought, still pacing, mumbling, and making odd, flailing guestures. 'This can SSSOOO NOT BE HAPPENING!!!' (*Giggles* Ain't I's EVILE??? MWA HA HA HA HA... *Achems*...)  
  
Though his mind was whirling, he could still clearly remember when his father told him he'd be getting married... (An' yous though he was DEAD??? Kee kee kees...!!!)  
  
He was just a couple of days out of the egg. He'd been shocked, not to mention furious. How DARE his father take away one of the few choices in his otherwise controlled fate!!! He'd felt like someone had just stabbed him with a stalagtite through his glass heart! WHY???  
  
Just so his father could disown his pure-hearted son! But, of course, his father ALSO had had plans for the happy couple...  
  
To rule the world, of course, and maybe some day the Universe! To have his blood in the Royal Blood-line, and of COURSE, to someday -due to a recessed gene- have an Evil heir on the throne at last!  
  
But his father, of course, wouldn't have his only son marry just ANY old girl! It had to be one with the slightest tainting of Royal blood, and one he KNEW would be the perfect "soul-mate" for his son. Just to ensure the continuation of the family line, of course!  
  
So, LONG in advance, -about a few hundred years or so- he went to work carefully controlling certain peoples' lives, -at some points in a Royal family or so, forcing marriages- and generally doing his own version of "splicing" in order to get the perfect girl. SPECIFICALLY a girl.  
  
Of course, he wouldn't -couldn't- pick one from a Royal blood-line from this universe, epecially since it had hardly any but a few monarchs here and there! No, he needed one from a warring world, a world that has never seen peace, nor knew the true meaning of it. The Sailor Senshi's Universe.  
  
It was a hard, sweat-provoking task, one of which he thought he'd NEVER accomplish!  
  
But, alas, he finally "stumbled" onto a family with the perfect ancestry. An Ancestry that dated waaaayyy back into the Silver Millenneum, not to mention also being a royal family in that present day.  
  
The Scotts were known for their drinking habits, fun, family-oriented music, and fighting skills. The latter was the eye-catcher. The Scotts were renowned for their ability to over-power the enemy, not to mention their inablity to be embarrassed.  
  
The English and others were known to flee when they heard those bag-pipes! (Bag-pipes actually sound good if they're played right! So it wasn't the music!) Even though they wore those kilts, whilst the opposing army would be laughing when a wind kicked up, the Scotts would be busy chopping them into daintly little pieces.  
  
There was one very well-known family, the Comyns, which interested him the most. When John "the Black Comyn" was killed, part of the family broke off and assumed a different name.  
(Okays, so that last part's a little made up, but heys, this is MY story!!! Kee kee kees!!!)  
  
So his father, Daimou, signed a contract with the Comyns, indicating that one of their decendants would be his future son's wife. In return, Daimou said he'd make sure the Comyn blood would be Royalty once again.  
  
So, when Piccolo was just a couple of days out of the egg, and his bride-to-be was a couple of months old, he married them. Fun, just great! Just think, their first fight was over food! (*Giggles* Just kidding!!! *Grins*)  
  
Anyways, so here Piccolo was, pacing, mumbling, and making odd, flailing guestures, wondering what the HECK to do about this whole mess. After all, he hadn't seen her in 10 of her universe's years!  
  
  
BACK AT THE SON HOME...  
  
After explaining things to his mother, Gohan and a now-smiling Chi-chi stepped out and beckoned for the others to come in for dinner.  
  
Tien and Chout-zu, of course, politely declined, and headed off to wherever the heck they live! (Who knows!?! ^%^*!)  
  
When they got inside, "Well, you girls must be starving! Why don't you have a seat, there, and it'll be just a moment, I still have to let the peas simmer," said Chi-chi, walking over to the stove to do something wonderful. (Who knows, all wes know is it tastes good!!! ^q~!)  
  
Saturn and Keisei thanked her, bowing, and went to sit down at the table.  
  
"Hey, guys, can I ask you a question???" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Sure, shoot," replied Keisei.  
  
"How come she's wearing that weird thing and has that leathal-looking staff???"  
  
Keisei and Saturn looked at each other, then back at Gohan, "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Asked Keisei, pulling Saturn over to a corner where they could talk.  
  
"Saturn, you think we should tell them?" Asked Keisei when they were finally alone.  
  
"I don't know...I don't sense anything Evil about them, do you?" Replied Saturn thoughtfully.  
  
"Gohan!!!" Came Chi-chi's voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Not you! Dinner's ready!!!" Replied Chi-chi.  
  
"Woops!" Blushed Gohan.  
  
Saturn and Keisei giggled to themselves. "So? What should wes do?" Reminded Keisei.  
  
Saturn thought a moment, "I can't stay transformed forever! Hmmm..." turning to look at Gohan, who was now setting the table, she got an idea, "Um, Gohan-san, may I please use the bathroom???"  
  
Gohan looked up, "Um, yeah, sure, it's just down the hall there; you'll see it."  
  
"Arugatoo," bowed Saturn, hurrying off in the direction he'd indicated.  
  
Noticing there was nothing else rather important for her to do, Keisei went back and offered to help Gohan and Chi-chi set the table. After all, it was only polite to do their share since they were letting them stay there with them.  
  
After a few minutes, Hotaru made her appearance -after all, after a fall like that, she really DID need to use the bathroom!!!  
  
Gohan and Chi-chi looked at her strangely, but made no comment. It was best to leave those oddities 'till after dinner; besides, they'd encountered enough aliens to make this look like a pot-luck dinner!  
  
"So, purple not your color?" Remarked Keisei the Smart-Alik, quickly delving into the delicious food. The remark flew right over Gohan and Chi-chi-san's heads!  
  
"You're gonna' get it!" Came Hotaru's reply, accompanied with a threatening fork. Keisei allmost choked with laughter, quickly disguising it as a cough.  
  
"Are you allright, dear?" Asked a concerned Chi-chi.  
  
Swallowing, "Um, yeah, I'm fine; just went down the wrong tube there!" Replied Keisei, wiping her mouth off, making sure to keep her head turned away from Chi-chi so the Super Mother didn't see her huge grin. Saving herself, she immediately remarked on how good the food was.  
  
Chi-chi beamed with pride, and began rambling on about how she made it, while Keisei tried to maintain eye-contact. She was interested, it's just that eye-contact was considerably hard for her, if not impossible!  
  
Hotaru quickly stuck out her tounge between bites.  
  
Keisei quickly got her back.  
  
Gohan, all the while thinking this interaction was funny, had no clue WHAT the HECK it was all about.  
  
Chi-chi didn't see it, she was still too busy talking.  
  
After dinner, Chi-chi lent the girls some nightgowns, and let them share the guest-room.  
  
"So, doesn't that Chi-chi lady seem creepy?" Whispered Hotaru to Keisei after the other residents of the house had gone to bed.  
  
"Hotaru! That's rude!" Exclaimed Keisei quietly. Then, giggling, "Besides, she reminds me of MY mom!"  
  
Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Man, Mako-chan would DEFINANTLY LOVE her, though!" Remarked Keisei thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah! An' I bet she could give Haruka-papa some lessons, too!" They both giggled at the thought.  
  
"Well, g'night!"  
  
"Nighty-night!" Replied Hotaru, as they both snuggled down into their beds.  
  
Silently, Keisei wished her friends were there to enjoy this new world with them, as she stared out at her made-up constellation, looking for that star of hers that wasn't there.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3, Part 1.  
  
Sos, how'dju like it??? *Giggles* I been listening to Japanese SM music whilst writing this!  
  
  
  
O_O  
_/^v^\_  
_/ +_/|\/ \_  
/_\ o  
| | o  
| | o  
N N  
  
Sailor Moon up there says "Hi"!  



	4. Girl with the weird hair...but which one...

  
Disclaimer: Same as before! ALSO, any NEW, un-heard-of characters are MINE!!! If yous want to borrow them, give credit to mes!!! Or face zee wrath of Eternal Sailor Mars!!! Dankus!  
  
Notes: I's LOVE this story!!! Dankus!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4, Part 1. Girl With The Wierd Hair.  
  
Keisei awoke to the smell of lots of delicious food. Her first thought was that Mako-chan had come along with them and was making breakfast with Chi-chi. Complete with Usagi whailing about finals.  
  
Her second thought was more accurate. It was that Chi-chi was making breakfast and Gohan was scarfing it down at light-speed, whilst Hotaru looked on worriedly. Though a little down-heartened by this revelation, she yawned, streached, and allowed herself a few minutes to wake up enough to keep her eyes open, then got up out of bed.  
  
Checking the clock, she realized it was 9:00 in the morning! She was DEFINANTLY NOT a morning person!  
  
Meandering and managing to find her way into the kitchen by way of smell and sound -and not-really-helping sight- , she found Gohan and Hotaru at the table allready, eating. But there was osmething different about it...  
  
Gohan was scarfing it down allmost as fast as Usagi! In fact, if she'd actually been awake, she'd have realized that he WAS eating faster than Usagi!  
  
Yawning, she managed to find a chair and plop down in it.  
  
"Hi," managed Gohan between bites.  
  
Hotaru looked at her, still bewieldered. Gohan had DEFINANTLY not eaten like this last night at dinner.  
  
Maybe he was in a hurry? But no, as Keisei considered sleepily, he obviously was being polite for the new guests that night.  
  
In fact, Gohan had meant to get up earlier, but the excitement of the day had caught up with him last night, and so found himself waking up at 8:00!  
  
"By the way, girls, we never got your names," observed Chi-chi as she came out to set another plate of pancakes on the table.  
  
"Gomen, I'm Hotaru, and my half-awake friend here is Keisei," replied Hotaru, bowing, as Keisei looked at her, confused.  
  
"Wha?" Managed the half-awake teen, after drinking from her orange juice.  
  
"Well, we're very pleased to have you with us. I'm Chi-chi, and my son eating me out of house-and-home is Gohan," returned Chi-chi, bowing. Gohan managed a mumbled noise whilst eating. Chi-chi frowned, and looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it.  
  
After scarfing down another plate of pancakes, Gohan leapt up and put his dishes in the sink, managing a "Bye, mom, I'm goin' to Kami's!"  
  
"Okay, just be careful! Don't stay out for too long!" Yelled Chi-chi as Gohan flew out of the house. "AND DON'T TRACK IN MUD AGAIN!!!"  
  
A faint "I won't!" drifed on the air, as Gohan dissappeared into the sky.  
  
Keisei and Hotaru looked at each other, then Keisei took a drink of her orange juice. Yup, these happenings hadn't really penetrated her frontal lobes yet, so she didn't care if Mickey Mouse jumped in doing the Can-can in a grass skirt whilst balancing an elephant on his fingertips. Much less anything else considerably less stimulating and freaky.  
  
Hotaru sighed, knowing that her friend was not even awake enough to tell what the capitol of Texas was, the state she was born in, and took another drink of her orange juice as well.  
  
  
OUT IN MID-AIR...  
  
Gohan, whilst on his way to Kami's, stopepd by the Kame House. He was greeted by an estatic Krillin(I'm just using "Krillin" because it's easier to spell!).  
  
"Heya, Gohan! I heard about yesterday! Wha'd your mom think about letting the girls stay with you guys?"  
  
"Aw, y'know mom! She was really mad until I explained it to her, and then she was okay with it," replied Gohan, laughing and scratching the back of his head just like his father.  
  
Krillin laughed as well, "Yup, that sounds about right! So, do you know their names?"  
  
Quickly thinking back for a moment, "Yeah! The really tall one is Keisei, and the shorter, dark-haired one is Hotaru!"  
  
"Sugoi! Hey, do ya' think we could stop by sometime? Bulma really wants to meet 'em!"  
  
"Sure! But right now I'm goin' to Kami's!"  
  
"Okay, bring me back a souviner!" Joked Krillin.  
  
Gohan replied, flying into the air and laughing, "Sure!"  
  
"C ya'!" Krillin called out as the Little Guy flew off.  
  
  
  
BACK IN THE SAILOR SENSHIS' UNIVERSE, TOKYO, JAPAN...  
  
"Didja find ANYTHING???" Questioned a desperate Raye, now the official interrogator. They had all gathered at Raye's place -with the exception of the outers, who were out conducting another search.  
  
"Nope, *gasp* nothing!" Replied Minako, who'd been racing all around the shopping district in Tokyo for the last three hours!  
  
"This is hopeless! We've searched day and night, EVERYWHERE! The computers are acting like they've just...dissappeared!" Ami sighed, checking her palm-computer for like the millionth time desperately.  
  
"And not even my crystal can locate them!" Whined Usagi.  
  
"I don't understand it!" Exclaimed Makoto, jumping up from her pillow-seat and stamping her foot, "There's got to be SOME way...!!!"  
  
"Raye, didja try the fire again?" Asked Minako hopefully.  
  
"Fer like, the BILLIONTH time! I just don't understand it!"  
  
"It's like they just...dissappeared!" Whined Usagi.  
  
"Maybe they did," came a voice from the door. Everyone turned around to see Michiru there, with Haruka behind her and Setsuna just outside.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Minako.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Asked Ami hopefully.  
  
"Setsuna thinks they might be in another universe, but she can't be sure. We need Usagi-hime to use the Imperium Silver Crystal to try and locate her," explained Michiru.  
  
"Hey, we never thought of that!" Exclaimed Makoto.  
  
"Yes, but do you think it will work?" Asked Ami.  
  
"Setsuna seems-" started Michiru, but Setstuna stepped in, interrupting her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, Princess."  
  
"Well, it's worth a try," commented Makoto.  
  
"Okay, here it goes!" Usagi said, as she pulled out her locket and concentrated. Immediately the crystal started to glow, allmost pulsating. "There they are!" Exclaimed Usagi, breaking her concentration, "Setsuna was right! They're in another universe!"  
  
"Where?!?" Exclaimed the rest of the inners.  
  
"I hope they're all right!" Said Makoto hopefully.  
  
"Can you sense if they're all right?" Asked Raye.  
  
"No, but I KNOW they're all right! 'Common! We gotta' get to them!" Exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Wait, Princess, just how are we going to do that?" Asked Michiru, calmly placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Well, ummm..."  
  
"By the way, where ARE Luna and Artemis?" Asked Minako thoughtfully.  
  
"They're still at the Command Center," answered Ami, "I'll contact them and report what we've found."  
  
"You can use the crystal to get there. Make a wish, and the crystal will grant it," explained Setsuna.  
  
"What about Chibi-Usa?" Asked Minako.  
  
Ami looked at her watch after quickly contacting Luna and Artemis, "She should be out of school any minute, now. Usagi, you DID tell Chibi-Usa to come to Raye's place after school, didn't you?"  
  
"Oooh! I KNEW I forgot SOMETHING!"  
  
The rest of the Senshi sweatdropped+fell over, legs twitching in the air.  
  
"Do not fret, I will contact Small Lady via Luna P," replied Setsuna, stepping outside again.  
  
"Thanks, Setsuna!" Replied Minako, the rest of the girls nodding.  
  
Soon Chibi-Usa arrived, bounding in excitedly, "Hiya, guys! Puu told me everything! When do we leave?"  
  
"Right now, Small Lady," replied Setsunna.  
  
"You ready?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"We should transform, just in case," warned Raye.  
  
"Right!" Agreed Usagi, nodding, "Moon Eternal Power Make-up!!!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!!!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!!!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!!!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!!!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power Make-up!!!" Chibi-Usa was the last to transform.  
  
"Hey, guys, aren't you coming?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"Sorry, be somebody has to take care of our universe while you guys are gone," replied Michiru sweetly.  
  
"Puu, what about you?" Asked Chibi-Moon.  
  
"Small Lady, I must stay and guard the Time Gates. The other Senshi and Sailor Moon will take care of you," replied Setsuna with a mysterious smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh, all right...Bye, Puu-chan!!!" Hugged Chibi-Moon, squeezing the breath out of Setsuna!  
  
The rest of the Senshi said their goodbyes. Eternal Sailor Mars, turning to E.S.Moon, "Okay, Eternal Sailor Moon, do your stuff!"  
  
"Right!" E.S.Moon responded, and concentrating on her crystal, whispered, "Imperium Silver Crystal, take us to where our friends are!"  
  
There was a bright flash of pure, white light. When it finally faded, the Inner Senshi were gone...  
  
"Be careful..." whispered Michiru. Haruka put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Cousin, I hope you are wise...' thought Setsuna, then, turning, walked out, taking the long way home.  
  
  
BACK IN THE DBZ UNIVERSE...  
  
Gohan flew straight, allmost into the sun. He was allmost there, just a little further. Suddenly he spotted a bright, shiny thing in the sky, "There it is!" Laughed Gohan, speeding up.  
  
Landing, Gohan looked around for any sign of life.  
  
"Gohan-san! Kami has been expecting you," Said Mr. Poo Poo(er, I mean...*blushes*) Po Po.  
  
"Quite right," came an old, crotchy voice. (Hee hee hees! Aren't I's EVILE!?!)  
  
"Ah, Ohiyoo Gozaimasu, Kami-sama!" Greeted Gohan politely, bowing. (Yus, BOW!!! Wow, wow, bow wow!!! Kee kee kees!)  
  
"Good Morning, Gohan, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Hai, it's about these 'visitors'..." started Gohan, but Kami was allready way ahead of him. (T'yeah, right, like an old guy like THAT would be far ahead of the strongest person in this universe!!! MWA HA HA!!!...)  
  
"Yes, I know. They're from an alternate universe," commented Kami. (Psh! like HE'D know ANYTHING!!! Yous can tell I's don't like this guy, aye???)  
  
"H-Hai," responded Gohan.  
  
"Yes, they're from the Moon Senshi Universe, as I remember." (Hah! HIM, remember!?! I's think I'm gonna' die LAUGHING!!! Ha's!)  
  
"Y-You mean the one in those story-books?"  
  
"Yes, that's why you probably recognized them."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember now! Thanks, Kami-sama!" Replied Gohan, bowing quickly, then taking off.  
  
"And don't forget to...aw, forget it!" Waved Kami. (*Still laughing* How's THAT for a Kami! HAHS!!!)  
  
Gohan thought he heard something behind him as he took off, but he ignored it and waved behind him.  
  
  
OUT SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE...A DESERT, TO BE SPECIFIC...  
  
"ESMoon, are you SURE this is where they are???" Glared ESMars.  
  
"HEY! Do you doubt the POWER of the Imperium Silver Crystal?!?" Snapped ESMoon.  
  
The rest of the senshi blinked, then shook their heads.  
  
"Well, then, WHERE are we?" Asked ESVenus.  
  
"I, umm..."  
  
"Hmmm...Ah! According to my computer, we're...*typing and clicking noises*...Exactly 11.02 miles from Hotaru and Keisei!" Ami answered, sweatdropping.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Exclaimed the rest of the Senshi, falling over.  
  
"Are you SURE, ESMercury???" Begged ESMoon.  
  
"Yes. Positive..." replied ESMercury, but at seeing her friends' dissappointment, "...but...I'll...check again...hee hee hee..." *Lots of clicking sounds.*  
  
ESMoon perked up, "Great! But do it fast, it's really HOT out here!"  
  
"Speaking of HOT...WHO is THAT?" Said ESJupiter excitedly, pointing.  
  
The rest of the Senshi looked where she was pointing, "Wow! I don't know, but he's MINE!!!" Exclaimed ESVenus, getting hearts in her eyes.  
  
"No, way, Venus! Besides, he looks JUST like my old boyfriend!!!" Exclaimed ESJupiter, also getting hearts in her eyes. The rest of the senshi promptly fell over.  
  
"Owww~~~..." came a pained moan from ESVenus.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was on his way back from the Lookout, when he spotted six figures on the ground -or, rather, more like FELT six very powerful energies. The strange thing was, they were about half a kilometer from a meditating Piccolo. Stopping, he slowly lowered himself closer to the ground to get a better look.  
  
Gasping, ESMars snapped her head up to see a small figure slowly floating towards them. It was too far away to see, but she could sense they were very powerful, "Guys, look!"  
  
Everybody turned to look where she was staring, "What is it, Mars?" Asked ESJupiter.  
  
"There's a very powerful force coming towards us!"  
  
"Mercury, can you get anything on your computer?" Asked ESVenus.  
  
"Yes...it allmost seems human, but...not really...I'm trying to get a better reading, but there's too much electromagnetic energy blocking the signal," replied ESMercury.  
  
"Guys, get ready, here it comes!!!" Exclaimed ESMars. The Sailor Senshi got ready to unleash their strongest attacks.  
  
Gohan figured that since they'd allready noticed him, he might as well make himself known. He just hoped they didn't attack him, first.  
  
The senshi watched as the person slowly lowered themselves to the ground. Now they could see it was a kid, and a physically strong one at that.  
  
"Who are you!?!" Shouted ESMars The Interrogator.  
  
"Mars..." whined ESMoon.  
  
Gohan held his hands up innocently, "Hee hee...I'm Gohan, sorry to bother you, but I felt six powerful energies and...well..."  
  
"Mars, do you sense anything Evil about him?" Asked ESJupiter.  
  
After a pause, "No, but we should be on our guard, just in case."  
  
"Good idea," replied ESVenus.  
  
"What do you want?" ESJupiter asked the young arrival.  
  
"Pst! Chibi-Moon! He's kinda' cute, huh?" Whispered ESVenus teasingly.  
  
"No, way! Helios is WAAAYYY cuter!!!" Whispered back ESChibi-Moon angrily.  
  
Gohan, with his sensative demi-saiyan hearing, blushed, "I-ummm...I...know where your friends are?"   
  
"HEY! How do YOU know that?!?" Esclaimed ESMoon.  
  
"Hee hee hee...well, it's a REALLY long story, but...if you'll just follow me..."  
  
"You guys think we should?" Asked ESJupiter to the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, I say we take a chance, this could be our chance to get to them," replied ESMars.  
  
"Yeah," agreed ESMoon.  
  
"I'm in," came ESJupiter's voice.  
  
"Let's go!" Rooted ESVenus.  
  
"YEAH!" Piqued up ESChibi-Moon.  
  
Everyone looked to ESMercury, "Well, we can't help them by just standing around here," came her reply.  
  
"Then let's go!" Exclaimed ESVenus, "Hey! Kid! Sure, we'll go!"  
  
Gohan gave an inward sigh of relief, and wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Cool! We'll just fly about 10 miles west..." he began, but then he stopped himself.  
  
The Sailor Senshi sweatdropped. Well, ESMoon and Chibi-Moon had wings, they could fly, but the rest were gravity-bound!  
  
"Sorry! Not all of you guys can fly, huh? Hee hee hee..." sweatdropped Gohan, laughing and scratching the back of his head.  
  
The Sailor Senshi shook their heads, "Not unless you have some magic fairy-dust," responded ESChibi-Moon. Everyone laughed. Actually, Chibi-Moon was half-serious!  
  
"Hey, I know! Wait JUST a sec.!" Exclaimed Gohan, zipping off in the direction of the "hot" guy the senshi had seen earlier.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo-san!" Came a bounding Gohan, waving frantically -like the green dude hadn't HEARD him!!!  
  
Actually, Piccolo had heard everything, and was quite amused by it all. 'So, some of Keisei's numerous, rapidly multiplying friends have come to save her and the Senshi of Silence. Figures.'  
  
"Hey, Piccolo-san, could you help me with something?" After hearing a "hmph", he continued, "See, I need you to help give some friends of mine a lift...they're-" he was abruptly interruped.  
  
"Yes, I KNOW who they are!" Glared Piccolo, standing.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, will you help me?"  
  
Piccolo breathed out slowly, closing his eyes for a moment as he stared off in some other direction. He hated it when Gohan did his puppy-face, so this time he decided to agree before Gohan decided to coax him into it. Turning back to his student, he nodded briskly, then took off in the direction of the Sailor Senshi; actually, it was more like walked rigidly-yet-not-too-enthusiastically in the direction of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
By the time he got there, most of the senshi, (that is, Jupiter, Venus, and Mars) were swooning.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he picked up ESMars and Jupiter none-too-gently like you would a basketball and rose into the air -that is, after Gohan had explained everything.  
  
"HEY!" Exclaimed ESMars angrilly.  
  
"Ow, watch it, buster!" Came ESJupiter's complaint next.  
  
"Pipe down, brats, or you're walking!" Came the Green Man's response. Both ESMars and Jupiter did so, albiet unhappily to say the least.  
  
Gohan picked up ESVenus cradle-like and also rose into the air.  
  
"Um, Piccolo-san?" Questioned Gohan when he noticed how the other was carrying the girls.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Came a very ticked Piccolo.  
  
Shaking his head, "Nothing."  
  
ESSailor Moon and Chibi-Moon also rose into the air. After they were all set, they took off in the direction of the Son Residence.  
  
  
IN A DARK VORTEX BUBBLE BETWEEN DIMENSIONS...  
  
"Ahhh...After 1,000 years of dormancy, I have ..awaKENED!!! It feels sssooo good to be of the conscience again! Zephyr!!!" Came the deep, rumbling, yet female voice from an even darker place in the bubble, if that was possible.  
  
A person immediately appeared, "Yes, your Mightyness?" He bowed, his black, short, wavy hair allmost long enough to cascade into his eyes. He wore a cream-gray suit, much like one a Japanese school-going boy would wear. His eyes were the darkest of blue hues -but that was all they were; hues. Just the slightest hint of color to suggest that they even WERE eyes, instead of two deep, dark vortexes into dispair, which they could easily be mistaken of. No light shone from these eyes, and there was no pupil. Just a hue of the darkest blue.  
  
"Awaken Pearl and Opal! And also my esteemed kingdom. Our time of VENGANCE HAS COME!!!" Boomed the voice.  
  
"Yes, your Ultimate Mightyness, at once," replied the man now known as "Zephyr", who, still in a bow, bowed even further -if that was possible at this point!!!- and rushed off into the decaying ruins of the Labryinth -which somehow occupied this bubble- to fulfill his mission. As Her Mightynesses' chief assistant, he would never settle for second-class work, as he was quite sure she never would.  
  
"Yes, my mighty Zephyr, run, for we have yet little time for our plans to be executed! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!" Came "Her Mightynesses'" booming voice, which would cause any person in their right minds to faint or become petrified with fear -but, of course, no one here was in their right mind.  
  
After "Pearl" and "Opal" were awakened, they reported back to the booming voice-box. (Hee hee hees! "Booming voice-box"! I's LOVE its!!!)  
  
"Now, as you now know, we have awakened 1,000 years after our battle with those WRETCHED Sailor Senshi! I have now located six of them, along with their princess, Sailor Moon, in another universe! You must go, now, when they least expect it, and crush those MISERABLE Sailor Senshi! That is all. Go, now!!!" Commanded the Booming Voice-box.  
  
"As you wish, your Mightyness! *Giggles*" Responded Pearl. She had light mocha skin, and was about 5' 6", with red hair a little longer than Michiru's in two loose braids that lay in front of her shoulders. (Just think Lady Une from Gundam Wing's hair-do, only red with no bangs, and a little longer!) She had pale, peach eyes, without pupils. No light shone from these, either.  
  
"Yes, your Mightyness!" Responded Opal, a little more mature than Pearl. Opal had white skin, with black hair that lay straight down her back, allmost to the middle, with two curly strands on the sides by her face. She had sky-blue eyes, the same pupiless, lightless eyes as the rest of the residents in this bubble.  
  
As they were leaving, "So, Opal, what are we going to use to 'CRUSH those MISERABLE Sailor Senshi' as her Mightyness so lightly put it?"  
  
"Oh, just a little something I've been experementing with! *Laughs manically* Those 'MISERABLE' Sailor Senshi won't have a chance!" Explained Opal, tossing her hair back over one shoulder as she laughed.  
  
"My dear genius cousin, I hope you are right!" Laughed Pearl also, as she pushed a button on a seemingly out-of-place computer panel.  
  
They both fizzed away in a flash of dark light, their laughs still echoing throughout the dank, decaying, labryinth-in-a-bubble.  
  
  
BACK AT THE SON RESIDENCE...  
  
Keisei and Hotaru were busy outside trying to play one-on-one soccer -needless to say, it was very eventful.  
  
"Hey, Keisei! Over here!" Shouted Hotaru.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The goal's THIS way!!!"  
  
"Oh! Woops! Sorrys!!!" Laughed Keisei, as she began manuevering the ball to the goal where Hotaru was getting ready to block.  
  
After a few minutes, they decided to take a break.  
  
"*Breath* You know...*Gasp*...we..*breath gasp*..suck..." commented Hotaru as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Yeah!...*Gasp*...we really *breath* need to get*gasp*into shape!" replied Keisei, trying to laugh and breath at the same time.  
  
Hotaru attempted to laugh, and ended up falling on the ground. Keisei soon joined her.  
  
Keisei's head perked up. There was some negative energy filling the air... Standing up, she began to look around cautiously. Hotaru, sensing something was wrong, also began to look around.  
  
"Opal, are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Pearl for about the hundrednth time, as they hid behind the house. Just on the other side of this "human" dwelling was one of their targets and an extra for target-practice.  
  
"Shh! Yes, Pearl, I'm sure! All we gotta' do is get rid of this one and her friend here, then get out before the other senshi get here! We'll eliminate them one at a time, until there's only the princess, and I'm SURE Her Mightyness will want the honor of elliminating her herself!" Explained Opal for about the thousandth time.  
  
"Great, then, what do we use?"  
  
Opal grinned evilly, "Just something I've just finished, as a matter of fact! -that is, before that power locked us away in dormancy for 1,000 years!!!" Finished Opal venomously, spitting.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Hotaru.  
  
"I...don't know...but..." began Keisei, but she was cut off.  
  
"But you could start by saying your prayers!" Finished a voice behind them. They snapped around in time to see two women, one with red hair + light, peach eyes, and light mochoa skin, one with black hair, sky-blue eyes, and white skin.  
  
"It's your bedtime, girlies!" Laughed the dark-haired one.  
  
"Who are you!?!" Shouted Hotaru.  
  
"What? WHO are WE?" Replied the red-haired one sarcastically.  
  
"It's none of YOUR business, little girls! Right now, you should be worrying about yourselves! Shall we finish them off, Pearl?" Laughed the black-haired one.  
  
"After you, Opal" Replied Pearl, also laughing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!... 


	5. Girl with the weird hair...but which one...

  
Disclaimer: Y'know the drill! Dankus!!!  
  
Notes: None, this is continued from chapter 4! Dankus!!!  
  
Chapter 4, Part 2. Girl With The Weird Hair-con.  
  
  
"Very well," Opal responded, pulling a small, dark orb about the size of a gumball out of her pocket and tossing it at the two girls, "Dragon-Fire! Crush these wimps!!!"  
  
The dark orb began to take shape, growing monstrously huge in a hot blaze of dark fire.  
  
Keisei immediately raced in front of Hotaru protectively.  
  
When the monster finally took shape, it was mid-evil dragon-like woman, with green and black scales, and what looked like worms of fire for hair. "Yuuuussssh, masssterrrrrh!!!" It hissed, spouting fire with every syllable.  
  
"Well, Pearl, shall we be off?" Grinned Opal, "We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome!"  
  
"Yes, Opal, I believe we already have!" Replied Pearl, laughing.  
  
Opal pressed a button on a small remote, and they both disappeared laughing.  
  
  
IN TRANSIT...  
  
"Opal, did you feel that?"  
  
"Oh, ya think!?! It was only a small 20.0 on the Richter scale!!!" Snapped back Opal. While they were on their way back, something had run into them! Thankfully, they were in a small bubble-type force-field -but still, it's not every day you get almost knocked off-course traveling between dimensions!  
  
"Oh, well, we're here! I guess it was nothing to worry about!" Remarked Pearl air-headedly. (Okays, so maybe that's not a word, but still!!!)   
  
Opal, however, wasn't so air-headed. In fact, she was beginning to believe that whoever it was had done that on purpose!!!...  
  
BACK AT THE BATTLE-SITE...  
  
"Okay, Hotaru-chan, it's your turn! They're gone!" Shouted Keisei over the roaring of the monster known as "Dragon-Fire".  
  
"Right!" Hotaru shouted back. Then, taking out her henshin pen, "Saturn Crystal Power!!!" She shouted as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I am Eternal Sailor Saturn, the Sovereign of Silence. Now it's YOUR turn to say your prayers!" Stated ESSaturn in monotone.  
  
"Yeahhh, righhhhtt! Drragohn Ssspitt-Firre!!!" Roared Dragon-Fire, spitting out lots of large balls of fire.  
  
"Yaaahhhh!!!" Screamed ESSaturn as the flames blazed around her. Keisei jumped and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Now, Saturn!"  
  
"Saturn...Silence Glaive Surprise!!!" Came a shout, then total, dead silence. Suddenly, a large, purple ball came out of nowhere an smashed into the monster. After stumbling a bit, Dragon-Fire laughed tauntingly.  
  
"Issshhh thhhaatt all you'vvveeeh gottt?!?" Roared the monster.  
  
"If you want her, you'll have to get through ME!!!" Exclaimed Keisei whilst ESSaturn was recovering her strength after launching most of her power into that attack. No matter if she wasn't a Sailor Senshi, she wouldn't let ANYONE hurt her friends!!!  
  
"No prroblemh! Dragon Blaster!!!" Roared the monster, spitting out a huge ball of fire towards the two girls.  
  
"Saturn, move it!" Yelled Keisei, shoving ESSaturn out of the way, and turning just in time to take the full brunt of the attack, smashing her into the house behind her, and totalling an entire wall.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Tree Revolution!!!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!!"  
  
"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!!!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!!"  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!"  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!" Came the familiar shouts of the fellow Sailor Senshi. The monster was soon destroyed thoroughly, disappearing into the air, leaving behind only a clear shell version of the dark orb gumball.  
  
"Saturn! Are you all right!?!" Exclaimed ESSailor Moon.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," replied ESSaturn, but as soon as she tried to stand up she yelled in pain and fell.  
  
"SATURN!!!" Exclaimed ESChibi-Moon, running up to her.  
  
"I must've gotten hurt worse than I thought," managed ESSaturn.  
  
"We've gotta' get you to a doctor!" Exclaimed ESSailor Jupiter.  
  
"No...Keisei protected me...she got hit...through that wall..." retorted ESSaturn.  
  
"KEISEI!!!" Shouted ESJupiter as she raced towards the now wall of rubble.  
  
There Keisei lay, unconscious. But the strange thing was, she hadn't a scratch on her!!!...  
  
  
Slowly, she came to. Her head hurt a little bit, but other than that, she felt surprisingly fine. Realizing what happened, she immediately sat up and opened her eyes, "Where's Saturn!?! Is she all right?!?" Soon she realized her head hurt worse than she thought, and she rubbed her head.  
  
"Relax! Lie down, everything's all right!" Came a foreign voice accompanied with a gentle hand pushing her down.  
  
She didn't resist the hand, but she still didn't let up with questioning, "Is she all right? Is Saturn all right!?!" She insisted angrily now.  
  
"I'm fine, now, but you're the one we should be worrying about!" Came Hotaru's voice.  
  
"Hotaru! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I'm fine!"  
  
"You're the one who took the brunt of it. You need to rest," came Makoto's voice.  
  
"Mako-chan! What happened? How did you get here?" Asked Keisei, but soon she realized that was a stupid question.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon used her crystal to wish us here," replied Makoto.  
  
"Duh! I guess that was a stupid question, huh?" Laughed Keisei, despite the pain in her head.  
  
"What happened?" Now came Ami's voice.  
  
"Ami! Well, after ESSaturn used most of her energy for her 'Silence Glaive Surprise' since nobody else was there to fight, the monster called 'Dragon-Fire' -I've always hated dragons!- launched another attack. I could tell Saturn couldn't withstand another attack, so I pushed her out of the way just in time to take the hit. That way, hopefully it would give Saturn some time to launch another attack. After that, I...don't really remember much...just...getting the wind knocked out of me and then my head hurting a lot before I was obviously knocked unconscious. That's why my head hurts right now!" Finished Keisei with a laugh.  
  
"What I don't understand is why you weren't hurt much worse! In fact, you should've been killed!" Summed up Ami.  
  
"I know!" Replied Keisei, "I...it's impossible!!!"  
  
"I still haven't figured that out, either!" Came that foreign voice again.  
  
"Who the heck is that?" Asked Keisei.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Bulma,"  
  
"Girls' gym shorts?"  
  
"Yes..." Replied Bulma, grumbling. The senshi snickered, "Anyways, why don't we let her get some rest, now?"  
  
"Good idea, I'm sure she's exhausted from that fight!" Replied Minako, the rest of the senshi agreed as they filed out of the room.  
  
"Great, and no windows, either!" Grumbled Keisei, before falling asleep.  
  
"It's impossible!" Commented Ami for like the thousandth time since they'd left Keisei to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, but how else can we explain it?" Asked Raye.  
  
"Hotaru, did you sense anything...unusual when Keisei took that hit?" Asked Ami, after getting a sudden epiphany.  
  
"Well, I DID feel a strange upsurge of power..." Replied Hotaru thoughtfully.  
  
"'Kesei' and 'upsurge of power' don't exactly go together in the same sentence!" Joked Makoto. It was a well-known fact that Keisei wasn't exactly the athletic type!  
  
The rest of the senshi giggled, "but what other choice IS there?" Reminded Raye.  
  
"Hey, why don't we wish Luna, Artemis, and Diana here?" Asked Minako.  
  
"Good idea. They might have some information that could help us," agreed Ami.  
  
A meow came from below.  
  
"STAR?!? What are YOU doing here, kitty?" Asked Minako, picking up the male, orange-striped tabby. Star stayed silent as always. Star is Keisei's cat, he looks big and is generally just a big tomcat, but he isn't fat. He has gold-ish eyes that are blue around the center, and a multiple of scratches and bite-marks from getting into lots of fights. He's a bird-hunter, but will hunt anything from bugs to toes!  
  
"How'd HE get here?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"That's strange," commented Makoto.  
  
"Well, what should we do with him?" Asked Minako.  
  
"Hey! I'm sure Keisei would like the company!" Piqued up Chibi-Usa happily.  
  
"Hey, yeah!" Agreed Usagi.  
  
"I know! Let's put him in Keisei's room and surprise her!" Exclaimed Minako.  
  
"Hey, great idea!" Agreed Usagi.  
  
"Yeah," Raye said, smiling.  
  
Quietly, they snuck Star in where Keisei was; thankfully, she was asleep, and it was also a well-known fact that Keisei could sleep through a nuclear holocaust!!!  
  
  
"Wow, man, I totalled a whole entire wall!?!" Exclaimed Keisei. She'd woken up a couple of hours ago, and was now meeting the rest of the "Z-Crew". "COOLIES!!!"  
  
Gohan giggled. She was fun, and used lots of funny words! "I like you, you use funny words!" (Hey, he might not exactly say that, but, well, you know, C'elavie!!!)  
  
Laughing, Keisei leaned down and scruffled his hair, "That's just because I'm a stupid American!!!"  
  
The rest of the senshi laughed, whilst the others wondered how the heck she could be stupid!  
  
"Just kidding!" Grinned Keisei, flashing her famous "I Want Peace and Love" sign. (AKA hold all your fingers up except for your ring finger!)  
  
"What's an 'American'?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"What's so stupid about her?" Asked Krillin.  
  
Keisei and the rest of the senshi laughed, "America's another nation where we come from," Explained Ami.  
  
"Not only are they known for being the 'Land of Liberty' and being over-weight, but they ALSO have a most atrocious educational system!" Laughed Keisei. Of course, it was all true, just a little strange, and Keisei enjoyed making truthful jokes about her country! As you can tell, she isn't the patriotic type!  
  
"So...is it a poor country?" Asked Krillin.  
  
Keisei blinked -obviously they had no idea of unequally dispersed resources. "No, way, man! In fact, it's considered a first-world country! It's a Democracy, actually. It's just that people are so greedy, y'know, so it's only the private schools that actually have a great education system, and even then, it cost thousands just to attend! Also, it's one of the -our- world's strongest military forces in the United Nations!" Explained Keisei.  
  
"'United Nations'?" Asked Krillin. The rest of the Z-Universe residents were having a hard time understanding the Sailor Senshi's Universe.  
  
Keisei laughed, "We'll explain it ALL later, I's promise!!!"  
  
"Right now, though, we need to figure out just who this new enemy IS," replied Ami thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, as far as I can remember, there was an enemy that called herself 'The Mighty Force'," said Luna thoughtfully. While Keisei was sleeping, they had wished Luna, Artemes, and Diana there. "Also, Pearl and Opal, as I remember them, were two of the four generals posted on different sides of the earth. They were to remain at their posts to help keep order and peace." Explained Luna.  
  
"Then this lady -whoever she is- got to them before they were awakened, like Malachite and the others!" Summed up Artemis.  
  
"Exactly," replied Ami.  
  
"So...what should we do?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Well, do you think Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto will be okay back in our dimension?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"They should, I mean, the enemy seems to be here and mostly concentrating on us, so it probably should be all right," replied Keisei.  
  
"That makes sense," agreed Minako.  
  
"But we probably should contact them and check, just in case," added Raye.  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"But HOW are we gonna' do that?" Asked Makoto.  
  
Everybody looked around. "I know!" Exclaimed Chibi-Usa, "I can use Luna-P and contact Puu!"  
  
"Great idea, Chibi-Usa!" Commended Raye.  
  
"Okay, here it goes!" Announced Chibi-Usa as she pushed the nose of the floating ball that bore an unmistakable resemblance to Luna.  
  
A picture fuzzed into view, "Puu!" Exclaimed Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Greetings, Small Lady, Princesses," came Pluto's reply. "How's the search going?"  
  
"Great! We found Keisei and Hotaru, but..we got a new enemy!"  
  
"Yes, I noticed," replied Pluto, almost giggling.  
  
"How're you guys doing?" Asked Minako, bending down.  
  
Usagi pushed her out of the way, "Is everything all right!?!"  
  
"Usagi!!!" Reprimanded Raye and Chibi-Usa.  
  
"What?!? I just wanted to see if they were okay!" Retorted Usagi.  
  
"Well, you could at LEAST be a LITTLE considerate!!!" Raged Raye.  
  
"WHAT! Raye, why're you ALLWAYS so MEAN to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Wailed Usagi.  
  
"Well, I'd say everything's pretty-much normal here!!!" Commented Keisei. Pluto laughed.  
  
"Hey, Puu! Guess what!?! Keisei totalled an entire wall!!!" Exclaimed Chibi-Usa.  
  
"KEISEI??? I wouldn't expect any less from the living tornado!" Joked Pluto.  
  
"Hey!" Laughed Keisei.  
  
The rest of the senshi laughed. "Well, nothing very notable's happened so far...except that Haruka qualified for the Tokyo Grand Pri!!!" Reported Pluto.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"I knew he could do it!"  
  
"Go, Haruka!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"You da' man!" Came the septets' roots and cheers. You can guess Keisei's was the last one! ^g%!  
  
"Okay, then, we'll see ya' soon!" Chirped Chibi-Usa cheerfully.  
  
"Goodbye, and be careful!" Waved Pluto. The picture then promptly beeped out.  
  
"Well, it looks like Keisei was right -it seems they're just concentrating here!" Said Minako happily.  
  
"Well, like I said, 'PROBABLY' -I'm not too sure they aren't, and they're just trying to lure us into a false sense of security, or perhaps they haven't gotten there, yet," replied Keisei thoughtfully.  
  
"She's right -we'll have to keep a close eye on both worlds as long as we're here," agreed Ami.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you guys! I'm SURE the outers can take care of themselves while we're gone! And besides, we aren't really gonna' be gone that long, right, guys!" Waved Usagi happily.  
  
Raye nodded. "I hope you're right," replied Ami skeptically.  
  
"Of COURSE I am!" Chirped Usagi happily.  
  
Keisei laughed, "Then, now that that's settled, can we go see the wall I totalled!?!" She pleaded, jumping up and down like she had ants in her pants! (I have before! Fire Ants! They're PAINFUL!!! @g%! YOU try kicking a northeast Texas anthill when you're five!!!)  
  
"Sure! Let's go, guys!" Grinned Minako.  
  
"Okay, sugoi!" Makoto Commented as the group went outside of a now very "open" Son residence.  
  
"SUGOI! COOL! SUPER DE-DUPER MEGA ROCKIN'!!!" Exclaimed Keisei, laughing at the strange words she'd managed to pull off the top of her head.  
  
The rest of the senshi grinned nervously, sweatdropping.  
  
Piccolo, leaning by a slightly nearby tree with his arms crossed, looked up as the gaggle of giggling girls found their way to the totalled wall of the Son house. He could now get a clear view of Keisei. About 5' 10, pale, practically translucent skin with light freckles, about 3 inches longer than shoulder-length curly, very thick hair cut so the sides are longer than the back, black at the top, copper in the middle, and gold at the ends, with a slight reddish tinge to it and natural highlights.   
Blue-gray eyes, slightly greenish-yellow at the middle sometimes, that looked like a thunderstorm meeting the turbulent waves of the sea. A hurricane...  
She was tall and willowy, yet most of her power he could tell was in her legs and mid-section. Everything about her was long, from her neck to her toes. Her face had a slightly antique look to it with high cheekbones, like somebody out of the 1920s. The funny thing was she had car-door ears she used to hold back her hair!  
  
All and all, she was very pretty -for having just been slammed into a wall! ^v&!!!  
  
Keisei laughed as she stepped back to survey the damage and get a picture. Well, the first picture wasn't good because the sun came out of the clouds when she took the picture and ruined it, so she was just about to take another one when...  
  
WHABAM!!!!!!!  
  
Something fell out of the sky and hit her!!!  
  
Moaning, she managed to roll over to see whom her "surprise" visitor was.  
  
It was a little girl, about five, with white skin and freckles, sugar-pink hair, and slate-purple eyes. She was wearing black nail-polish on her fingernails, and her hair looked like it would go down to her feet, but it was up two hair-things like May-Lynn on Card Captors, and had strings of white pearls to hold it. She was wearing a school fuku, blue on the top and skirt, and yellow-orange on the bows. Her shoes were dark blue.  
  
"Ooowww..." moaned the little girl, rubbing her butt. Keisei could see Pluto's Time-Key in her hand.  
  
"You could at LEAST look where you were going! Or aim for Makoto next time!!!" Exclaimed Keisei grumpily, as she tried to stand. Her back hurt like heck! Hey, you'd be a little "grumpy" too if some little girl time-warped above you and landed on YOU!!!  
  
"Ooow..." Moaned the little girl, biting back the urge to yell at the teenybopper, "Sorrys, I hope you forgive me." She said, standing and bowing.  
  
"Ugh! No problem, man, just look where you're goin' next time, aye?" Smiled Keisei a little reluctantly as she managed to get up. She couldn't stay mad for long at such a sweet, polite, respectful little girl.  
  
"Aye!" Replied the little girl happily. She was thankful now that her mother and father had taught her how to control her usually short temper!  
  
Keisei grinned. She liked this girl! "So, Falls Out Of Sky And Lands Painfully On Teenybopper, what's your name?"  
  
The little girl giggled, "May-Lynn!" She said, bowing.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, May-Lynn!" Replied Keisei, also bowing. "May-Lynn! I LOVE that name!" She exclaimed, "It fits you PERFECTLY, too!"  
  
"Thank-you, Ma'am!"  
  
"KEISEI! Is everything all right!?!" Came the shouts of the senshi, as they raced over to her. Keisei ignored them -manner were MUCH more important, especially when meeting someone for the first time!  
  
"Oh, yeah, my name's Keisei!" She grinned, flashing her "I Want Peace And Love" sign.   
  
May-Lynn looked like she was almost going to choke, but she quickly regained her composure, "Very pleased to meet you, Keisei-san!" She replied ecstatically as they both shook hands. This was gonna' be easier than she thought!  
  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
Okays, sos how'dju like it??? I'S LOVED it! Who's May-Lynn??? Just stay tuned for Chapter 5!!! Take care now, bye-bye then!!!  
  
  
  
  
PURU PURU, the dancing Pluto says, "Read this story and dance along with it!!!"  



End file.
